


Sudden Change

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Little Sherlock and John [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Diaper changing, Diapers, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John get lost on the way home from a case, Sherlock stops at an unexpected location and John gets a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Change

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten us lost” John said in an exasperated voice as he looked at the rough terrain out of the window. “You somehow always manage to get us lost!”  
“We are not lost! I told you that!” Sherlock insisted with malice, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that it looked like it might break. 

“Oh yeah? Then tell me where we are!” John said, his voice raising an octave as he gestured at the fields and dilapidated road that kept throwing them violently to the side. 

Sherlock scowled at John with a look that could kill but he remained silent, his eyes ahead at the road as he turned away from John. His brow furrowed as he looked around at the surrounding areas, as if in search of something that would tell him where they were. John didn’t have to have Sherlock’s powers of deduction to know that they were lost. Sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, he glowered out the window. 

The day had been going wrong in every way possible when it was supposed to be a carefree day. He and Sherlock had been working out of town on a case for the past week, barely catching a few hours of sleep at a hotel before going back into the field again. It had been tiring but this morning had seen the closure of the case and John was very relieved to going back home. He wanted to be back to 221B, to his own bed, to the comforts of the home that he and Sherlock shared together. Well, at least that is what he had wanted……

Right now, he just felt annoyance at the man sitting next to him. Though they should have been in good spirits, he and Sherlock had been fighting most of the time that they had been cooped up in the car. They argued about where to have lunch, when to get petrol, about Sherlock wearing his seatbelt, how Sherlock didn’t stop the car for anything. John knew all too well this last point; Sherlock always seemed to have a massive capacity bladder and he would hardly ever stop for the rest areas. While John had once had the capacity for such things but not anymore; age and his regular nappy wearing had seen to that. Knowing that, he had put a few nappies in his suitcase and had put one on before leaving the hotel. He had thought that he would be okay and he would have been okay if Sherlock hadn’t gotten them lost in the middle of nowhere. Now, his nappy was completely full and starting to chaff and he still had to go. This was not helping his growing irritation at Sherlock who had refused to ask for directions when there had been a few places to stop; now there were no signs of civilization for miles. 

“If we do happen to see any sign of other living beings on this planet” John said seethingly “Could you stop the car?”

“I’m not asking for directions, I already bloody told you that” Sherlock spat back.

“Oh, yeah, because you’re not lost at all!” John yelled. Honestly, sometimes he didn’t know how he put up with Sherlock. There was little in between with them; if he didn’t love the man, he hated him fiercely. 

“We’re fine!” Sherlock yelled back, his face turning red as genuine anger crossed over his features. “I will find the way home without anyone’s help!”

“Well, all the same I need to stop at the nearest facility that has a loo to use” John grunted, turning his attention back to the window. 

“I thought you put a nappy on so you didn’t have to annoy me with your incessant need to stop the car so you could use the loo” Sherlock said with high notes of aggravation in his voice. 

John had finally reached the point of his nappy wearing, what Sherlock called his nappy lover side, where he could hear the word nappy and not blush. But he still felt slight embarrassment, though it wasn’t as heavy as his irritation at the moment. “No, I wore a nappy so I didn’t have to deal with your whining” John corrected heavily. “But you’ve been going so long that it is full now. I’m going to get a rash”

“Don’t you have more nappies in your suit case?” Sherlock asked grumpily. 

“Of course I do” John said “But they don’t do me much good without a place to stop and change it does it?” 

John was waiting for some snappy response from Sherlock; at this point in the argument he kind of relished it. When he got this annoyed at Sherlock he longed for an excuse to keep up the arguing. He only wished that Sherlock would go on a little later so that he could give him the nice hard spanking that he deserved, big or little. He wasn’t expecting what Sherlock did next. 

Without any word at all, Sherlock pulled the car over on the side of the road, his face relaxing. “Get out” Sherlock said. His voice was firm but not angry.

John looked around at their surroundings; there was nothing around but a large field of pale green, yellowing grass in the hot summer sun. “Get out for what?” John asked. His voice was still snappy, wanting an argument. “There isn’t anything here.”

“I said get out, that should be enough” Sherlock said, his voice full of command and authority. John felt something strange and excited run though him; it was the type of voice that he used when he was commanding little Sherlock to do something. 

“Why?” John asked. He was quite sure that Sherlock had something up his sleeve but he couldn’t imagine what it was and he felt he needed some more information before he got out of the car. 

Sherlock looked over at John, his face turning firm. “Just get out” he said. “You don’t want me to ask again” 

There was that thing again; that tremble of excitement, the feeling of impending doom, the sense that John felt much smaller than he normally was. He watched Sherlock get out of the car and was torn between getting out to see what Sherlock wanted and staying inside to see what Sherlock would do if he didn’t get out. He imagined it was much the same thought process that Sherlock had when he was deciding whether or not to defy him when he was little. John wouldn’t say that he ever really fell into a little ‘headspace’; for him it was mostly about the nappies. But right now he felt an odd sense of smallness in his head that he was sure had to do with being little. In the end, curiosity won over and John climbed out of the car, seeing Sherlock was riffling with something in the trunk of the car. 

“Okay…..what was so important that you made me get out of the car……there’s obviously nowhere to use the loo out here” John said. He noticed Sherlock had taken out his suitcase and laid one of his towels on the ground and was riffling through it. “Hey! What are you doing?” he asked, annoyed that Sherlock was just riffling through his personal possessions. 

“We’re changing your nappy” Sherlock said, standing up from the suit case, a new nappy in his hand. “I can’t have you getting a nappy rash can I?” 

John felt his cheeks go crimson when he realized what Sherlock was insinuating. “What? Change my nappy…..here?” he asked, his voice sounding slightly shrill. Surely that couldn’t be what Sherlock was implying even though it looked very much like it was. 

“Of course. There isn’t anywhere to stop right now so we’ll do it right here” Sherlock said. “No fussing either; iflittle boys can’t hold it enough to keep their nappies dry then they have to be changed wherever they are at”

Whatever feeling of excitement that John had had before paled in comparison to the shudder of pleasure that went through him at hearing those words. Sherlock was treating him like a child. It was so unexpected, such a violent change from their arguing of only a few minutes ago that he was completely unprepared for it. Sherlock had really only babied him once before when he had been incapable of caring for himself after a car accident. He’d changed his nappies before but not like this; John had never wanted that from him. But the idea of Sherlock stripping his nappy off and changing him by the side of the street where anyone could theoretically see him was both terrifying and exhilarating. It was just so infantile. 

“You can’t change me out here” John said, his voice sounding extremely high pitched as he tried to argue his case. “Anyone might see!”

Sherlock walked closer to him, looking down at John; normally their height difference didn’t seem this significant but right now it made him feel so small. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, as you pointed out” Sherlock said softly. “It’s extremely unlikely that someone will drive by. If they do, we’ll be behind the car anyway. And besides…..no one would fault a daddy for changing his little boy’s nappy, would they?”

John was sure that his cheeks were now a permanent shade of crimson, his hands shaking slightly in embarrassment and eagerness. He’d had a long running fantasy about having a public nappy change but he’d been way too embarrassed to ask Sherlock for such a thing. Seeing as he was an adult that couldn’t just be changed anywhere like a real baby, this was likely as close to that fantasy as he was going to get. The chance of being seen was relatively low but it was still there. 

“Now, take your trousers off and sit down on the towel so we can get that nappy off” Sherlock commanded, his voice even but firm. 

“No…..I can’t-“ John started to protest but he had no sooner gotten the words out of his mouth when Sherlock slapped his hand- hard. 

“Ow! What’s that for?” John asked, pulling his hand away from Sherlock. 

“When I ask you to do something, you don’t say no to me” Sherlock said, his voice so authoritative that that John instantly felt the pull to obey him. But he had obviously lost the privilege to do things for himself because as his hands went to his belt to undo his trousers, Sherlock’s were already there, pushing his out of the way. In less than a second, Sherlock had undone his belt and zipper, John’s trousers falling down to his ankles. John’s sense of delighted shame increased as he was left standing in his overly wet nappy by the side of the street. The wind blew on his bare legs and when he looked at Sherlock he saw him smirking. Stupid git was enjoying this too much……

“Sit” Sherlock said calmly, gesturing to the towel. Feeling slightly beaten, John did as Sherlock said and sat down on the towel. He was losing his control faster than he thought possible; he remembered suddenly that this was why he avoided being babied so much. He enjoyed the loss of control to an extent but it also scared him to death. 

John lay back on the towel, staring up at the blue sky that was dotted with pale, thin white clouds as Sherlock settled down at his feet, bending John’s legs at the knees. He wasn’t sure that he had ever felt so small and so at someone else’s mercy. Sherlock pulled John’s trousers so that they were pooled at his ankles around his shoes, giving him full access to John’s bulging nappy. John’s bladder was throbbing from need to go again; he’d resisted because he knew if he wet it again he’d have a leak and that was the last thing he’d wanted while on a long car trip. 

“Okay…..before I put a nice dry nappy on you, I want you to let your bladder go completely” Sherlock said easily. “No point in making your new nappy wet immediately.”

John bit his lip, his eyes darting away from Sherlock’s knowing ones; he was just too perceptive. Sherlock always knew everything without John having to say anything. “I’ll go over there behind the trees and go before you put the dry one on” John insisted. He was fighting this but this was secretly everything that he wanted and some things that he didn’t even know that he wanted. 

John was not at all surprised by the response that he got. “That’s how big boys go pee” Sherlock said, giving him a sweet smile. He gave John’s nappy a playful squeeze. “And I think we both know that you aren’t a big boy. You’re a little boy who still needs his nappy. So you will go in your nappy and then daddy will change you into a dry one”

Sherlock’s tone made it clear that there was no room for arguments. John’s sense of shame increased; he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than having to wet his nappy while Sherlock hovered over him. Though he had to go so badly, it actually took a bit of work to let it go. He was aware of the sound of a car driving past ( the only one so far but still!), the wind making the tall grass blow around, the heat of the sun…..everything that made it impossible to deny that he was outside. Lying down was still his least used wetting position and it took a bit of relaxing to get it going in the best of conditions; with Sherlock watching him, his hand still on his nappy, it was nearly impossible.   
“Don’t be nervous sweetie” Sherlock cooed in a voice most unlike him, sensing John’s reluctance. “Daddy knows you really have to wee. Just let it go; little boys can’t help it”  
John knew he should have been more self-conscious and some part of him was; but at Sherlock’s calming tone, he was able to finally let go. His bladder eased up, feeling better by the second as his aching bladder spilled into his nappy, a feeling of warm wetness spreading across his lap and around the leg holes of his nappy. He was quite right in assuming that his nappy wouldn’t have held another wetting; quite a bit of moisture was spilling out of the leg gathers and down his thighs. He looked away, not wanting to see Sherlock’s face; when he was finished, however, he couldn’t resist the urge to look. Sherlock was smiling down at him; positively beaming. 

“Wow, someone really had to go didn’t they?” Sherlock asked, his face eased and happy as he looked down at John’s spent nappy. John’s ears burned under the admiring gaze of the one that was supposed to be his little boy but who was acting as his daddy. “Well, let’s get you out of that” Sherlock said, noticing John’s embarrassment and surprisingly not commenting on it. 

John’s hands and legs were shaking slightly with a tremble of excitement as Sherlock’s hands went to the tapes of his nappy. Soon, his wet, completely used nappy and his private parts would be exposed for anyone to see. The thought made him begin to squirm against the towel, trying weakly to cover himself. 

“Now, don’t you start that” Sherlock chided as John’s fidgeting. “If you don’t stay still while I try to change you, I’ll have to give you a smack. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” 

“No……but……we’re still outside!” John said, surprised by his own whiny tone. He tried to stay still, really he did; but he couldn’t. He couldn’t resist the urge to put his hands on his bulging nappy , holding it against him. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Sherlock smacked John’s thigh; not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to tell John that he meant business. John felt himself whimper at the sting of the hit against his leg. He looked up at Sherlock who looked apologetic but not regretful; in a strange way, John felt his thumb make its way to his mouth. 

“John, I know you’re embarrassed by all of this” Sherlock said soothingly. “But I think we both know that you really enjoy this. So please, stop trying to fight me, okay? I know how much you enjoy having your nappy changed. Just relax”

John didn’t want to relent; it went against his nature. He was tough, strong…..he was supposed to be the pillar. He was the solider, the doctor……daddy. But he found, with his trousers down to his ankles, his thumb in his mouth it was nearly impossible to be strong. Sherlock, who had so shortly ago been biting his head off was now gently offering to do the intimate act of changing his nappy. While he’d done it before, this time seemed somehow significant and John couldn’t relent. “Okay” John said simply around his thumb. He relaxed back on the towel, putting his free hand on his stomach, letting Sherlock have the control that he wanted. 

Sherlock untapped John’s nappy and he felt a brush of air instantly hit his wet bits. John looked down at his crouch and was mortified to see that he was half hard, giving away blatantly how much he was enjoying this; he was glad when Sherlock didn’t comment on this fact. 

Sherlock pulled the wet nappy out from under John’s bum, rolling it up as he reached for the clean nappy. John was staring up at the sky, watching the movement of the clouds, very concentrated on his thumb when he felt an arm reach under his knees. He looked down to see Sherlock putting his arms under John’s knees and lifting John’s bum to put the dry nappy under him. Normally, John would lift his bum himself; Sherlock doing it for him increased his sense of feeling very small and helpless. 

When Sherlock had gotten the nappy under John, he let his legs down gently. Sherlock’s gaze fell to John’s nappy area, placing his fingertips along the inside of his thighs. John gave an involuntary shudder as Sherlock’s fingers ran along the sensitive skin. 

“Aw…..my poor little doctor” Sherlock said in a sympathetic voice, his face scrunching in concern as he looked at John’s thighs. “You’ve already gotten a rash. I should have stopped sooner.”

Even though the swollen skin stung a little as Sherlock touched it, most of the shivering that he was letting go of was from contentment. “We’ll definitely have to put some nappy cream on that when we get home” Sherlock said as he dug around in the suitcase for something that John couldn’t see. “But since we don’t have any of that, we’ll just have to settle on some plain lotion right now” 

Sherlock pulled out a bottle of lotion and put some on his hands before moving them to the sore places on John’s thighs. He didn’t even try to suppress the deep sigh that came out of his mouth at the gentle touch and the cooling feeling of the lotion on his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, his thumb still in his mouth, wondering why he had avoided this so much. He could feel the sunshine against his closed eyelids, soaking in the warmth of it and the alternative cool of the wind as it blew. He felt so completely relaxed; Sherlock’s hands massaging the lotion into his skin felt like silk against him. He didn’t even want another nappy now; he wanted to just stay like this forever. 

“Someone certainly seems to be enjoying himself” Sherlock’s amused voice broke John out of his blissful unawareness. He opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock who appeared to be barley containing his laughter. When John looked down he could see the source of Sherlock’s amusement; he had gone from half hard to completely there in no time. John’s face flushed so quickly he could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. It reminded him of the first time that Sherlock had changed his nappy; this had happened then too and it was no less embarrassing this time. He hated it; Sherlock would know how fully John was enjoying this surprise fantasy without his body giving him away so hopelessly.   
In automatic response, John’s hands went to cover his obvious want. By now, Sherlock had composed himself and his face was easy going once more. He put his hands on John’s and shoved them away, leaving him completely exposed. “Oh, I don’t think so” Sherlock said at John’s attempt at dignity. “Little boys shouldn’t be touching themselves there”  
John’s face burned even fiercer; he wasn’t trying to touch himself though the temptation would have been high had Sherlock not been staring at him. But he did what Sherlock wanted and left his hands down at his sides so Sherlock could finish pulling the nappy on him. Once the soft cotton was covering him again, he felt much more secure. 

John was expecting Sherlock to pull up his trousers and help him get up and go toward the car so they could get started again. He was surprised when Sherlock rolled over so that he was lying beside John in the grass, pulling the towel over top of them like a small tent. 

“What are you doing?” John asked, “Shouldn’t we be going?”

“We aren’t any hurry are we?” Sherlock said with a smile on his face, pulling John close to him. 

John was still in a blissful state over living out one of his fantasies; this behavior from Sherlock wasn’t normal and he might as well take advantage of it. “No, we’re not in a hurry” 

John said, closing his eyes and resting his head on Sherlock’s chest.  
…….  
John started down at the map as Sherlock drove, the darkness of the evening putting the map in shadow. While they were at least an hour out of their way, he at least knew where they were now. 

“What?” John asked, his eyes still on the map. He could feel Sherlock’s eyes on him; he could almost sense the smirk on his face. He’d been looking at him for several minutes and while he tried to ignore him, he was beginning to become alarmed at Sherlock’s lack of attention on the road. 

“Oh nothing…..” Sherlock said with heavy satisfaction in his voice. 

“No, what is it?” John asked, sure that Sherlock wanted to say something. When he looked over at his flat mate, his smile was stretching ear to ear. He knew Sherlock was going to say it anyway. 

“Pretty satisfied?” Sherlock asked smugly. 

“Not as satisfied as you” John said, his cheeks reddening. He didn’t consider himself a little; he doubted he ever would. But he had enjoyed Sherlock’s initiative with the nappy change. He’d enjoyed it a little too thoroughly; it was completely evident to Sherlock who was now rather smug about it. 

“Oh, I beg to differ. You enjoyed that quite a lot” Sherlock said, smiling at him. “Little one”

“I’m not little” John said quickly. 

“Oh? You were an hour ago” Sherlock said. “Only a little would need someone to change their nappy in the middle of a road trip.”

“I am not a little” John insisted firmly. 

Sherlock gave him a curious look. “Well, then” he said slyly. “I suppose that if you aren’t a little, I’ll make sure that another incident like that never happens again”

John frowned at him. “I hate you, you know” he said, unable to keep arguing. 

Sherlock laughed infuriatingly. “I know” 

“Just keep your eyes on the road” John said huffily, suppressing a smile at the memory of the nappy change. 

Sherlock turned his attention back on the window, his wide smile prevailing.


End file.
